A piece of optical equipment comprises a spectacle frame and a pair of ophthalmic lenses mounted in this frame.
Current pieces of optical equipment are not defined in a personalized way.
The wearer and his optician choose from a limited set of specimen frames that which is most suitable, depending on the aesthetic desires of the wearer, on practical considerations (sporting activities, etc.) and economic considerations (price), on the optical function to be provided by the futures spectacles (need for visual correction and/or protection of the light filtering type) and on the shape of the face of the wearer (height of the rims, frame temple length, face form angle, shape of the rims, etc.). The ophthalmic lenses are also determined according to a plurality of criteria including the visual correction, the need for protection of the light filtering type, the activities carried out by the wearer with the piece of optical equipment, etc. It is thus difficult for the wearer to find a piece of optical equipment that meets all of his needs.
To attempt to partially mitigate this problem, the optician performs an adjustment of the frame directly on the face of the wearer, manually, depending on indications of comfort that the wearer provides him with and know-how gained from experience.
This adjustment is long and tedious for the optician and the wearer, and its quality, which is important for the visual correction, depends on the operator and the care taken performing this operation.
It is often carried out on reception of the finished pair of spectacles, i.e. in which the ophthalmic lenses have been mounted.
At this stage, there is also a risk that it will be realized that the optical equipment obtained is not suitably adapted to the future wearer.
Therefore, this process does not always allow a piece of optical equipment the optical and mechanical characteristics of which are precisely adapted to the wearer to be produced.
There is therefore a need to supply a piece of personalized optical equipment adapted to its wearer, at least one personalized frame of which meets a geometric definition conceived from geometrico-morphological data, i.e. data dependent both on the geometry of the frame and the morphology of the wearer.
There is furthermore a need to ensure that the piece of personalized optical equipment is realizable and a need to evaluate the quality and correctness of the suitableness of the piece of equipment for its wearer, preferably in advance.
In addition, the determination of a personalized piece of equipment is complex, because it depends on many parameters, especially on the frame chosen by the wearer (type of frame—full-rimmed, drilled, grooved—geometry of the frame, material of the frame, mechanical properties of the frame, etc.) and parameters related to the wearer refraction, morphology of the face, etc.
It is not easy to determine all of these parameters and it moreover proves to be difficult to obtain usefully exploitable results without the implementation of this determination becoming too tedious and resource intensive, especially as regards the measurement protocol and the processing of data.